Quietus
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Sakura le sonrió de la manera más tierna que había visto jamás. Y no supo por qué, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no se alejara de ella. Aquella vez, fue la última que le vio sonreír.


**Quietus**

By

Shina Uchiha

* * *

_Sakura… despierta, por favor._

—¡Oye, tú!

Abrió perezosamente los ojos ante el incómodo llamado. No estaba de mucho humor aquel día para aguantar otra estupidez de algún estudiante con dudas sobre las materias más fáciles que pudieron haber escogido. Tardó medio minuto en enfocar la vista en aquella enana de cabello rosado que le mirada con curiosidad, aquellos ojos verdes parecían iluminados por una especie de diversión. Frunció el entrecejo cuando no logró adivinar para qué había perturbado su descanso en el patio de la universidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —balbuceó adormilado.

—Me llamo Sakura —Le sonrió.

Le miró confundido y luego aquella mano extendida hacia él.

—Sasuke —respondió sin siquiera aceptar el saludo.

—Soy nueva. Y no conozco el lugar. ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

—No soy el encargado de hacerlo. Ve a recepción.

Se incorporó, apoyándose en el tronco de aquel viejo árbol. Uno de los pocos que se conservaba ahí desde que la universidad de Tokio había sido construida. Observó la pequeña figura de su enfrente y quiso reír ante la ridícula apariencia de un fideo. Aunque, debía admitirlo, tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos.

—Soy nueva, y no conozco el lugar —repitió irritada.

—No soy el único chico aquí, búscate a alguien más.

—No puedo.

—¿Y por qué no? —trató de poner la mejor expresión que tenía para demostrar el gran fastidio que le producía la situación.

—Porque… me agradas —sonrió.

No logró simular la mueca de sorpresa que formó su rostro inconscientemente. Le miró por un largo rato antes de darse por vencido y suspirar derrotado. Aquella chica era un bicho raro. Aunque, sí, también tenía que aceptar que en aquellos cinco minutos le estaba empezando a agradar.

* * *

_Lunes, en la actualidad. Tokio. Japón._

Tuvo que forzarse a abrir los ojos para no caer nuevamente en la pesadilla que lo había acechado. Se limpió el sudor improvisadamente con el dorso de su mano, tratando de paso, acabar con el sueño insoportable que lo tenía presa de una indecisión de faltar hoy o no al trabajo. Miró el reloj maldiciéndose internamente. No. Esta vez tenía que ir.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, su cuerpo actuaba solo. O al menos, eso pensaba él. No había razón para seguir con aquella rutina sino el hecho de ocupar su mente en amenidades sin sentido. Trabajo. Se había podrido de dinero por aquella actividad y sin embargo no podía solucionar nada.

_Ya hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos._

Chasqueó la lengua visiblemente airado. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro en un gesto desesperado, arañándose el rostro con irritación. No podía creer lo cerca que había estado de obtener por completo una vida pacifica, sin nadie que lo alterara, pero nuevamente la vida se encargaba de jugarle la peor pasada de su vida.

El teléfono sonó en el primer piso y segundos después en el anexo de su cuarto. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarlo, pero este pasó al contestador.

—_No quiero que faltes al trabajo hoy también, teme. No puedo arreglármelas por sí solo. Venga, luego te acompaño a visitar a Sakura-chan… Teme _—Insistió— _eh, sé que estás ahí. Creo que tendrías que superar…_

Con un gran golpe que llegó a aturdir incluso a él mismo, contestó el teléfono.

—Que lo supere tu puta madre —escupió y luego, colgó la línea.

Esperó. Esperó y esperó durante largos minutos que Naruto llamase de nuevo como era costumbre. Mas nada pasó. Suspiró cansado.

Puede que se hubiese pasado un poco al hablarle así. Después de todo, Naruto era quien más le había soportado en los años más críticos que pasó luego del incidente. Y bueno, era verdad, no podía faltar al trabajo hoy también, menos cuando las vidas económicas de aquellos que trabajan con él estaban en sus manos. Se alistó lo más rápido que pudo luego de haberse bañado con aquella pereza que había adoptado ya luego de tantos años en aquella situación.

Salió de la casa y entró al auto. Manejó con tanta meticulosidad, acción que lo llevó a consecutivas burlas de su rubio compañero sobre lo irritable que era viajar en auto con él al volante. Uno de los incentivos para que Uzumaki dejara de acompañarlo. No podía quejarse después de todo. Luego de que Naruto dejara de acosarlo y colarse en su carro para que lo lleve al trabajo, el camino a la oficina se hizo más soportable que antes. Incluso aburrido.

Era en esos momentos en los que extrañaba la desesperante hiperactividad de su novia. Sakura era quien le daba vida a todo lo que realizaba antes. Desde un simple caminar por la calle a terminar temprano el trabajo. Incluso llegar a su casa era toda una odisea cuando se estaba con ella.

Miró hacia la dirección contraria al camino que tomaba.

Solo unos segundos antes… y esta tragedia se habría evitado.

* * *

_Lunes. Cuatro años atrás. Tokio. Japón._

Se preguntó qué le había llevado a aceptar esa propuesta. ¿Ir al parque a caminar? Esa mocosa estaba loca. Miró con demasiada tentación su celular, deseando agarrarlo, marcar el número de su actual pareja y prometida, y decirle fuerte y claro que él pasearía como un tarado por el parque, sólo cuando hubiese muerto.

¿Es que enserio era tan poco hombre de no poder decirle «no»?

Era cuestión de solo agarrar el móvil, marcar el número, esperar a que contestara, mover los labios y pronunciar las palabras correctas. Entonces ahí terminaría. O puede que no, puede que Sakura necesitara una amplia conversación de la razón por la que NO podría ir a pasear por el parque, agarrados de la mano, mirando pajaritos y contando las hojas que caían al suelo.

Y él, como buen insensible que era, le daría como respuesta ridículo. Lo cual llevaría a cabo una gran pelea por delante y luego una posible semana crítica de «lo nuestro terminó» hasta que luego de un par de semanas más, él tuviese que compensar aquel error con una acción más grande.

Rodó los ojos.

_Que pereza._

Miró su reloj. Ya era hora…

Agarró su saco y salió de la oficina, entre más rápido terminara aquello, mejor.

Media hora más tarde ya no sabía si era tonto o Naruto le estaba contagiando la estupidez, pero se estaba divirtiendo. Sakura parecía una niña mirando dulces, tratando de subir árboles y mirando al heladero inquisitivamente. Suspiró.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos. Era mejor darle lo que quería.

—¿De verdad?

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó.

—¡Gracias! De chocolate, por favor.

—Espérame aquí.

Sakura le sonrió de la manera más tierna que había visto jamás. Y no supo por qué, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no se alejara de ella.

Aquella vez, fue la última que le vio sonreír.

* * *

_Martes. En la actualidad. Tokio. Japón._

Tenía que admitirlo. El trabajo había sido tan ameno que cuando miró el reloj ya había terminado todo a una velocidad impensable. Volvió a su auto con el rostro avinagrado por haber encontrado a Naruto en una de las escaleras y luego salió del aparcamiento, manejando su auto, con Naruto como copiloto.

No dudaría de aventarlo a la carretera, pero Sakura apreciaba a ese idiota, por lo que no podría hacer algo que la enfadara o la hiciera recaer.

_Puede escuchar todo lo que dicen, eso creemos, puede que sepa que están ustedes aquí._

El camino al hospital se hizo corto, demasiado para su gusto. En cuestión de minutos ya habían entrado al centro y la enfermera buscaba autorización de los médicos encargados del paciente. Sasuke solo tuvo que escuchar la aceptación para que ingresara. No tenía que esperar como Naruto, que le repitieran el número de habitación. Ya sabía dónde estaba.

Durante esos años aquel número se volvió tabú en su mención. Naruto lo sabía y era por eso que no le reclamaba su falta de respeto hacia la enfermera.

Se paró en frente de la puerta que daba a la habitación, no pudo entrar. Ese día se le hacía tan pesado el volver a la rutina que consideró dar media vuelta y salir del hospital en dirección a su casa. Olvidarse de los problemas, tomarse un par de copas, volver al trabajo y seguir con la silenciosa rutina otro día.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Era aquella esperanza de encontrarla despierta lo que no permitía que rompiese esa tradición.

—_¡Sasuke-kun! Aishiteru…_

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, impulsándose hacia adentro y como nunca en aquellos cuatro años del mismo trajín, su cuerpo devolvió un paso, haciéndole retroceder, horrorizado.

Supuso que no muchos verían aquel cambio en ella, pero él sí. Su piel estaba más grisácea y no de ese color pálido que siempre recordaba. Sus labios estaban secos, y parecía imposible de que alguien pudiese hidratarlos o volverlos a su forma natural. Miró sus manos, deseando que sus uñas tuviesen ese color rosáceo que le caracterizaba incluso después del accidente.

Amarillo.

No un amarillo fuerte, un amarillo pálido, casi crema que en Sakura le daba un aspecto más de muerta que nada. Sintió sus piernas temblar.

—Uchiha-san —se disculpó el médico responsable. Tuvo que controlarse para que sus manos no fueran directo al cuello de aquel hombre con la expresión apenada.

—¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Nada, Uchiha-san. Es de esos días en los que las cosas no van bien.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —frunció el ceño. Notó el nerviosismo del médico— ¡Hable!

—Han pasado cuatro años, señor. Ayer los cumplió. Pero, notamos que ya no respondía a los estímulos como lo hacía antes. La actividad cerebral ha disminuido y con ello sus probabilidades de despertar… Yo…

_Lo siento mucho…_

Aquella frase se repitió una y otra vez en su cerebro. No, aquel hombre no sabía lo que se sentía, incluso dudaba mucho que sintiese algo por aquella situación. Para aquel médico no era más que una paciente más.

_Han pasado cuatro años, señor…_

Naruto lo vio salir furioso o puede que tuviese alguna otra expresión, no lo supo muy bien, pero el rubio palideció al momento en que lo vio. No esperó a que este dirigiese pregunta alguna. Si Naruto quería regresar a casa, tendría que hacerlo solo. Hoy no quería más palabras de lástima. No más palabras de consuelo.

_La actividad cerebral ha disminuido…_

Pisó a fondo el acelerador. La había visto, maldición. Un estado tan deplorable incluso para alguien con cuatro años en coma. Ella no estaba así ayer…

_Y con ello… sus probabilidades de despertar._

—¡Maldición! —golpeó con fuerza el volante. Y con ello sintió un brusco tirón hacia un lado. No sintió el golpe, solo el sonido. Las ruedas del auto en dirección contraria tratando de esquivar. Los vidrios explotando ante la fuerza del impacto pero reteniéndose con la lámina de seguridad. El auto dando una vuelta entera y luego otra. Entonces, con algo de confusión, sintió dolor. Luego, entendió la situación.

_Sakura…_

* * *

—_¡Ey, teme! No me puedes hacer esto. Maldito hijo de puta, despierta._

—_Teme… ¡teme! Vamos… Sakura-chan te necesita y no postrado en una cama._

—_Oye, puede que no te des una idea, pero… ha pasado un año desde que sufriste el accidente. Eres un teme obstinado, no te quieres despertar con nada ¿verdad? Sasuke… Me han dado la solicitud de desconectarte, a ti, a Sakura… Tengo la vida de ambos en mis manos y realmente quiero morirme yo también. Creo que al fin entiendo lo que sentías tú al tener este documento en tus manos. Saber que podías decidir entre dejarla ir o que se quede aquí. Es horrible, y comprendo que no quieras despertar ni que encuentres razones para ello._

_»Teme… Oye —oyó la voz del rubio quebrarse—, enserio que extrañaré que alguien me llame Dobe ¿sabes? Nadie lo dice igual que tú. Lo siento, no sé si me estoy equivocando. Pero prefiero dejarles ir a ambos, juntos, que sabe que estarán aquí conmigo y que no se darán cuenta ustedes que están uno al lado del otro. Hasta pronto Sasuke… estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar._

* * *

—¡Oye! Tú.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Pudo enfocar un árbol y luego, un rostro tapando su visión. La contextura de un fideo volvió a ser parte de su visión y sintió que por primera vez en muchos años, volvía a tener ese pedacito de felicidad que le faltaba en si vida.

—Te tardaste mucho, Sasuke-kun. Pensé que te habías ido al infierno.

Sakura se carcajeó y entonces supo que, sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho Naruto con los dos, siempre le estaría agradecido.

Ese día, volvió a ver aquella sonrisa que por tantos años, había añorado.

—_Sakura…_

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota de autora:**¿Saben lo que sentí al escribir esto? Fue como. Mierda, ¿enserio estoy matando a ambos? ¿Qué carajos? O.O' Enserio, que este es un regalo para mi Onee-san pero no sé cómo quedará luego de esto.

¿No se supone que los regalos transmiten alegría? O.O

Bueno, al hecho. Como dije antes, este es un regalo para mi Onee-san, Sole-chan. (Sole Koketa-Chan) por su cumpleaños número 17. Onee-san, ya vas para la mayoría de edad. Vejeta, jaja~ Ok no. Sabes que te quiero mucho, Onee-san, y este regalo lamento no haberlo terminado cuando debía. Me sentí muy mal cuando me di cuenta que no podría terminarlo para aquel día tan especial. Aunque estoy segura que tu sexy novio te entretuvo con streepers. Así que….:

Espero que te haya gustado. Te quiero onee-san, ojala le hayas pasado muy bonito.

¡Ja ne~!

PD: A todos los demás, ¡arigato por leer!

* * *

**Cosas adicionales:** Un agradecimiento especial a Mayra L R quien ayudó a elegir el trágico, demasiado fatal y muy perturbador final. La historia tenía muchos finales alternativos y no me decidía por ninguno y ella sugirió que matara a ambos (_En realidad sugirió que Sakura despertara y Sasuke muriese lol_) así que, si alguien desea algún final alternativo de los muchos que había, entonces, veré si lo puedo escribir :)


End file.
